


He will always be here

by math077t



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/math077t/pseuds/math077t
Summary: Roman, Logan, Patton, Thomas and Virgil is on ice in the middle of nowhere when something goes terrible wrong...





	He will always be here

He will always be here

Roman stood on ice in the middle of nowhere. He looked around. There. He saw Patton, Logan and Thomas talking and laughing not far away. “What are you looking at Princey?” Roman turned at the familiar voice. “Our friends.” He said and turned to look at them again. Suddenly there was a loud crack and a terrified scream. Roman turned to the sound. Where Virgil once was there was nothing but a hole in the ice down to the cold water. “Virgil!” Roman yelled and tossed himself on his stomach to get Virgil up. Roman could still see Virgil’s black and purple hoodie in the water. Roman took both his hands and tried to reach for Virgil’s arms but Virgil was splashing to much. The splashes got less and less intense and stopped completely. Roman could finally grab Virgil’s shoulders and get him up on the ice. Roman held Virgil tight he wasn´t breathing. “What have you done Roman?!” Roman turned at Thomas’ words. “No-nothing he w-went through the i-ice! I couldn´t do any-“ Roman was cut off by Patton ripping Virgil out of his grip crying. “no no no. It can´t be! He can´t be…” Patton cried. Roman got up and tried to walk closer to Patton but Logan and Thomas stepped in the way. Roman looked at them confused. “Don´t you dare walk closer!” Thomas spat in a tone Roman never heard come from him before. “I- What-“ Roman looked confused. “You could have saved him. You are the prince you are supposed to save and keep your loved ones safe.” Logan said dead serious. “B-but I tried- ““Trying is not good enough anymore!” Patton sobbed looking at Roman. “Padre I-“ Roman began. “Don´t call me that!” Patton yelled through his tears. “You are the only one here I won´t see as my son! My dark strange son is dead! And it is because you tried! You tried and failed!” Patton screamed at Roman. Roman closed his eyes and everything went silent. 

He was in his room. But how. Roman took his hand to his head it was cold and wet. It was real? How did he come back home? Where are the others? Did Patton mean what he said? The last question made Roman tear up Patton’s voice still echoed in his head. "You are the only one I will not see as a son! My dark strange son is dead!" Dead… Virgil… Roman realized he had been walking to his big mirror. “Was it my fault?” Roman asked his reflection with a whisper not expecting an answer. “Of course, it was! You claim to be the prince! A prince keeps his loved ones safe!” Roman looked at his reflection surprised. “Is V-Virgil dead?” Roman asked his reflection. “Yes! He is and he will always be gone! You´ll never see him again! You failed him just like you failed Thomas, Patton and Logan!” Roman’s reflection yelled at him making him tear up even more. Roman saw a bright light coming from behind him. He turned around. There was a silhouette of a familiar figure. The bright light came from behind the silhouette. “I am right here.” A deep voice said. “V-Virgil?” Roman asked skeptical. “Yes Roman?” Virgil said taking a step closer. “B-But you fell th-through the ice!” Roman stuttered not believing what he saw before him. Virgil took a step closer now standing only half a meter away from Roman taking his hand in his. Romans eyes widened. He could feel Virgil! How is that possible he saw him die! Virgil looked at Roman's confused face. “A-are you dead or a-alive Vi-Virgil?” Roman said looking at Virgil’s face. “I am dead.” Virgil said with a small smile trying to comfort him. “It-it is my fault!” Roman said sadder than ever. “Roman! I don´t blame you and the others need you!” Virgil said putting a hand on Roman’s chest. “No, they don’t I can´t help them with anything…” Roman said. “Yes, you can! Listen! You might think that I am forever gone but I wouldn´t be here if I were. And I need your help be the prince safe the others from their sorrow and help them realize I am right here!” Virgil said squeezing Roman’s hand. Roman closed his eyes and Virgil leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Roman opened his eyes and saw he was in Patton’s room. On the floor there was a bundh of pictures with a smiling Virgil on. Patton lay beside them curled into a ball. Roman walked closer and took Patton’s hand gently. Patton looked up at Roman. “I´m so sorry kiddo! I-I didn´t mean what I s-said!” Patton said through a lot of sobs and tears. “Shh. It´s okay. Can you sit up?” Roman said with a quiet, soft voice. Patton nodded and sat up. Roman embraced Patton. “I-I can´t believe he i-is go-gone!” Patton sobbed. Roman pulled back to look Patton in the eyes. “He is not.” Roman said with the same tone of voice. “Wh-what do you mean?” Patton said confused. “He will always be right here Patton.” Roman said pointing to Patton’s heart. “You are right! He will always be here! Because we love him!” Patton said giving Roman a sad smile. Then light appeared behind Patton. Virgil’s silhouette from before. “I love you too Pat!” Virgil said walking to Patton. Roman backed to the corner of the room to let them have their moment. Patton’s eyes filled with tears but this time it wasn´t only sadness. “I miss you!” Patton whispered. “Remember always right here!” Virgil said pointing right to Patton’s heart. Virgil embraced Patton. Patton was startled but hugged Virgil back. Virgil pulled back giving a thumbs up to Roman and walked back towards the light. Patton looked at Roman with realization in his eyes. “You knew that would happen didn´t you?” Patton said with a small smile. “I did. I have to go but I´ll see you later Pat!” Roman said walking towards the door. “Sure, thing kiddo!” Patton said picking the pictures up from the floor. Roman closed his eyes and again everything went silent.

Roman opened his eyes to find himself in Logan’s room. Logan was laying on his bed looking at the celling. His hair was messy, his tie was loose and the buttons in his shirt was unbuttoned. Roman walked closer to the bed. Logan didn´t react. Roman said on the side of the bed looking at Logan. He could see tears streaming down Logan’s face. Logan slowly turned his head at Roman. Roman took Logan’s hand and squeezed it. Logan squeezed back not saying a word. “Logan…” Roman said worried. Logan looked Roman right in the eyes. “You know… he is not gone…” Roman said with the soft voice he had spoken to Patton. “Oh… you are in that state of sorrow… denial…” Logan said turning his head back to the celling. “No Logan I know he´s… dead… but that doesn´t mean he is gone!” Roman said trying to catch Logan’s gaze. “He will always be with us… because we love him… do you know where he is?” Roman said looking at Logan. “Buried in dirt. You need to accept the fact that he is gone…” Logan said getting up from the bed. “He is dead and there is nothing we can do about it. Even so I would like to give my apologies. I understand now that it wasn´t your fault. I studied and discovered that the reason you were laying on your stomach. It was in order to prevent you from falling in the hole while helping Virgil up.” Logan said walking back and forth in his room. Roman just stared at Logan with his mouth open. Roman stood up too. “Logan what I meant is he is right here!” Roman said and pointed to his heart. “He will always be watching over us!” Roman said looking Logan straight in his eyes. “I have never heard something that ridiculous…” Logan whispered. Then light appeared behind Logan. Roman smiled and backed to the corner of the room. Logan turned around confused and immediately recognized the silhouette. Virgil didn´t waste time talking but just walked straight to Logan and putted a hand on his shoulder. “I am right here!” Virgil said. Logan looked at Virgil speechless. “And before you ask, I am not alive I am dead.” Virgil said giving a short look to Roman. Logan teared up and hugged Virgil tight smiling bright. “I love you so much! I can´t believe Roman was right! I can´t believe you are here!” Logan said tears of joy streaming down his face. “I know right Roman is not right often!” Virgil said sticking his tongue out at Roman who made offended Princey noises. Logan chuckled softly. “I have to go Logan… but remember I am closer than you think!” Virgil said and let go. “Like I said before ‘I am listening’” Virgil said and winked at Logan. Logan smiled softly and waved. Roman waved and closed his eyes and everything turned silent.

Roman opened his eyes standing in Thomas’ bedroom. Thomas was sitting on the bed in a ball singing quietly to himself. “No more fireworks, no more compass, you didn´t leave a single butterfly in my stomach…” Roman looked at Thomas. “Thomas…” Roman said careful. Thomas’ head shot up. “Oh… it´s just you…” Thomas looked at his hands still mumbling the song to himself. “Thomas, I know it is tough you lost a part of your personality! But you must believe that Virgil is not gone!” Roman said walking a little closer. “What do you mean? Are you guys immortal? Is he coming back? Was it fake?” Thomas asked fast and hopefully. “We are not immortal, and he is not coming back but he is right here.” Roman said and pointed to his own heart. “and here…” He said pointing to Thomas’ heart. Suddenly Patton appeared. “And here…” Roman said pointing to Patton’s heart. Now Logan appeared. “And last but not least… here…” Roman said pointing to Logan’s heart. Thomas smiled softly. Roman saw the now familiar light to his right. “Oh, and also right there…” Roman said and pointed to Virgil’s silhouette. Thomas jumped of the bed and hugged Virgil tight. Virgil hugged back. “I am so proud of you… All of you!” Virgil said looking from person to person. “I love you very, very much!” Virgil said. “And Roman.” Virgil said and everybody looked at Roman. “Thank you for making them believe!” Virgil said. “Anytime Virgil!” Roman said and looked to the floor blushing. “Thomas don´t worry this doesn´t mean you are going to live without a sense of danger the rest of your life. There is going to come a new ‘anxiety’ and take my place. He might even be exactly like me. He might even have my name.” Virgil said giving Thomas a small smile. “B-but he won’t be you…” Thomas said. Virgil shook his head slowly. “No… but remember to let him in like you did with me. Then he will work with you instead of against you… bye everyone.” Virgil said and looked at Roman concerned. Out of nowhere a giant black hand grabbed Virgil and pulled him in to the light while Virgil screamed.

“Noooooooooo!” Roman screamed and sat up. Virgil, Patton and Logan immediately sat up to startled. Virgil looked at Roman he was covered in sweat and had wet stripes from tears on his face. “What happened Roman?” Virgil said putting a hand on Romans back. Roman turned his head fast and burst into tears of the sight of Virgil not just as a silhouette. Roman embraced Virgil. “Yuck! You smell sweaty!” Virgil said trying to push Roman away. Logan and Patton chuckled and hugged joined the embrace with Virgil in the middle. “You guys are so clingy!” Virgil said but smiled big. They all pulled a bit away and Roman told them about his big nightmare. “Aww kiddo we would never accuse you of doing such a thing!” Patton said hugging Roman again. Virgil stared at his hands with a thoughtful face. “What are you thinking about Virgil?” Logan asked. “It´s just… Roman is a Disney nerd and there is that one song… a dream is a wish your heart makes… does that mean Roman’s heart wish me dead...?” Virgil said blushing. Roman stared at him. Virgil carefully looked up to meet Roman’s gaze. Suddenly Virgil was attacked with hugs and kisses from all his three boyfriends and he could not be happier.

The End


End file.
